


摇动

by Kineet



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: 一天，Loki从嘴里吐出花来。





	摇动

“我只告诉了你一个人。”Loki严肃的说。他皱着眉头，难得的没有再抬着下巴看人了，而是平视着巴基，时不时的还要用手帕掩住下半张脸咳嗽几声。  
“什么？”Bucky吸空了面前的那杯李子汁，拿胳膊撞了撞非要和他并排坐的Loki，“再来一杯！”  
“哈？”Loki不可置信的看着他，像是在看一个傻子，“都这种紧要关头了，你怎么还只想着你的李子汁！”  
“李子汁很重要！”Bucky无辜的眨眨眼睛，舔舔嘴唇，意犹未尽的说道，“能再来一杯是最好的。”

但在看见Loki黑下来的脸色后，他耸了耸肩，立马颇为识相的将余下的话给吞了回去。Bucky拿右手撑着下巴，两鬓垂下来的卷发被他随手挑到了耳朵后面。他甚至慵懒的打了个哈欠，当着已经完全黑了脸的邪神面前。但这不能怪他，Bucky想，毕竟出自Loki嘴里的只告诉了他一个人的超级重要的事早在过去就不知道有几百件了。  
“当然还是先听听你的事。”不过在好友面前可不能表现的太不在意，Bucky终于端正了身子，他可不想明天起床的时候发现身上再无缘无故的长出什么新东西来了。  
“我三分钟前才跟你讲过。”Loki显然还在气头上，他无奈的捂住自己的额头，“那真的很重要很重要！是性命攸关的大事！”

对方脸上更为僵硬严肃的表情让Bucky不由自主的坐的更直了。Loki很少有这种表情的时候，难道这次真是什么大事？他忽然有些心虚了，小声的为自己辩解道：“但你刚刚的声音跟蚊子小似的，我没能听清。”  
要是平时Loki遇到对方这副一脸与我无关的样子铁定要炸毛，但是今天不同。他只是瞪了Bucky一眼，就继续往下说了。  
“一件很奇怪的事。”他吸吸鼻子，鼻尖有点红，看上去跟要哭了似的，这让Bucky更加严正以待了，开始后悔自己没能在最初就安慰好对方的心情。  
“某天早上，具体点就是上个星期我起床的时候，看见了枕头旁边有一朵花。”Loki再次的吸了吸鼻子，Bucky连忙抽了张餐巾纸给他，不出意料的又被Loki给瞪了一眼。

“我不需要！”Loki大声的啧了一声，无比嫌弃的看着Bucky伸过来的手，“你以为我会哭？你在想什么玩意？”  
“不是。”Bucky讪讪的笑了笑，“我以为你感冒了。”  
“神明是不会感冒的！”Loki压低声音特地凑到了Bucky的耳边吼了出来，哪怕在这种时候他也不会忘记在饮品店的众多蝼蚁面前展现出神明的优雅姿态，只是Bucky的耳朵差点没给他震聋。  
“都这么久了！Bucky，你竟然对这些事还不清楚！”  
“但是上次Thor特地来地球着买了一大堆抽纸。”Bucky捂住耳朵，躲过Loki解下来的吼叫，“他说你流鼻涕流的很严重。”  
“我那是过敏了！不是感冒！Thor那个蠢货！”

所以神明不会感冒但是会过敏是吗？Bucky无语的看着Loki孜孜不倦的开始说着Thor的坏话，他果断的选择了闭嘴，这火无缘无故的又给烧到了Thor身上完全是他们之间的日常操作了。Bucky心不在焉的听着Loki一件一件的爆出小时候的糗事，等到连Thor小时候不穿裤子在花园里瞎跑吓坏了一群侍女的事都给抖了出来时，他默默的打开手机按下了录音键，嗯，这件事还是第一次听说，又可以回去和Steve分享。  
“Bucky！”Loki气鼓鼓的说，以这句话做了总结，“你说他是不是个混蛋。”  
“是的。”Bucky连忙点头，看上去颇为为好友不平似的，还扬了扬自己的那只铁胳膊，“我也这么觉得，我早看他不顺眼了。”  
“最后这句话可以去掉。”Loki啧了声，“能看不顺眼他的只能是我。”  
Bucky：“......”

就在他们“塑料友情”破碎的瞬间里，Loki忽然捂住了嘴巴，正准备说Thor和他一点关系都没有的Bucky眼睁睁的看着对方从嘴里吐出来了什么东西。他瞪大了眼睛，Loki脸上明显露出了苦痛的神色。随即他把那片藏在手心里的轻薄物体递道了Bucky的眼前，“瞧，又来了，我想跟你说的就是这件事。”  
“怎么回事？”Bucky从Loki的手里接过了那东西——一片桔梗花的花瓣。  
“你从嘴里——”Bucky结结巴巴的差点连话都说不完整了，那片边缘淡紫色的浅白花瓣躺在他的手心里，昭示了这并不是他的错觉，“吐出花瓣来了？”  
“你不会是在用魔法逗我玩吧？”尽管Bucky从来不会怀疑Loki说的话，但是碰到了这种匪夷所思的事情还是难免的开始纠结。  
“嗯哼，我才没有那么闲。”Loki这时候倒是不急了，他搅拌着胸前的那本拿铁，看着Bucky满脸惊慌的样子还得了点乐趣，“跟你看到的一样，莫名其妙的，从那天早上在床边看见这片花瓣后，接下来的几天都有。就在前些天我才发现这是从我嘴里吐出来的，之前应该只是晚上无意识的吐出来了所以不知道。但是最近情况更严重了。”

到底讲到这件事还是有些忧愁，Bucky好玩的反应也不能让他再开心下去了。Loki烦躁的把那杯拿铁推到了对方面前说：“吐花的频率变高了，而且我明显感觉到我的神力也在随着这个状况的加重而减弱。”  
“你们那边找不到原因吗？”Bucky担忧的问，“这样下去可不妙。”  
“就是没有办法我才来找你的。”Loki又从嘴里吐出了一片花瓣，他摆摆手，那片桔梗花瓣就顺着风飞出了窗外，“先不说神力削减对我有什么影响，像这样，每隔十分钟就要来一次......太不好处理了。”  
“但我感觉——”Bucky的视线追着那片高高扬起的紫色花瓣升到了树梢上，“这如果是得了什么病的话，这个病症看起来还挺美的。”  
“要我告诉你多少次！”Loki啧了声，动了动手指。那片花瓣在空中又飞了回来，落到了一脸兴奋的Bucky手里，他扯了扯嘴角声线里夹杂着难掩的笑意，“神明才不会得病。”  
“是是是。”Bucky把两片桔梗花瓣都包起来放进了Steve给他裁的手绢里，再小心翼翼的把它塞回了胸前的口袋，“但是你们会过敏，这真奇怪。”  
“这才不奇怪。”Loki摇摇头，“所以，你有什么想法？在中庭有没有可能找到解决方案？”

“我不清楚。”Bucky偷偷的抿了一口Loki的拿铁，被苦的只吐舌头。他抬起头，在对方嘲笑的眼神里擦了擦嘴，一点也不觉得难为情。  
“但是我们有什么不懂的事都去问 Dr.Strange。”  
“噢，你们的法师？”Loki撇了撇嘴，“那就去好了。”

“花吐症。”  
在他们刚踏入房门的那一瞬间，Strange的声音就从最里面传了出来。  
“症状是从口中吐出花瓣，且随着时间过去，吐出花瓣的频率会增加。花瓣带走的是人的生命力，解决的办法是得到自己喜欢的人的一个亲吻，不然的话最终结果是死亡。”  
随着声音的清晰，Strange的身影显露在了Loki和Bucky的面前，他环着胳膊，看上去对于说出死亡这两字毫不稀奇。尤其是在面对着可能被判下死亡命运的邪神，也只是轻轻点了点头，一切尽在掌握的样子。  
“我从来没听过这个。”Loki挑了挑眉毛，对于对方这副态度也没有再去挑刺，而是直奔主题，“——这种狗血八点档一样的病症竟然真的存在？”  
“事实上我有接手过这种病症的经历。”Strange坐下来慢悠悠的端起桌上的一杯茶说，“在成为法师前，我是一名医生。”

“我不怀疑这个。”Loki语调平淡的说着这句话，“但是喜欢的人？如果没有那岂不是注定要死了？”  
“你觉得没有喜欢的人会得这种病吗？”Strange慢条斯理的挥手，把他们搬到了相对的凳子上，“花吐症的病因就是爱而不得。”  
他轻飘飘的扫了Loki一眼，“桔梗花，真诚不变的爱。”

Loki这下终于没话说了，他抿着嘴不知道在思索些什么。Bucky在一旁担忧的看着他，他们当然都知道要去获得的亲吻属于谁，但Bucky十分怀疑对方是否真的拉的下这个脸。  
“啧。”Loki明显不爽极了，他叉着腰正要说些什么，就被Strange一扫手跟着Bucky一起连人带椅子的给卷到了身后。就在他们三秒钟之前坐着的地方，彩虹桥轰隆一声传了过来，一个熟悉的不能再熟悉的人随着雷电声把地板给直接砸了个窟窿。

“吾友！你快来帮我，呕呕呕呕，看一下，呕呕呕呕，我好像，呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕，快不行了，呕呕呕呕......”  
金色的毛绒物体随着这个人的到来突然出现，并且以水满金山一般的以迅雷不及掩耳之势淹没了那个窟窿，甚至还有不断往外蔓延的趋势。有一两颗都滚到了Bucky的脚边，他疑惑的弯下腰把它们捡了起来。  
“我，呕呕呕呕，感觉，呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕，不妙....呕....”

“你搞什么鬼，Thor！”Loki被扬起的灰尘掀了一脸，“你不是去约姆海顿那边外交了吗？”  
“Loki，呕呕呕呕，你也在这！呕呕呕呕，太好了，我在金宫没找到你才来这边的，呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕，快来帮帮我！”  
“帮你什么！”一想到Strange刚刚的那些话，Loki就生气。他背过去的身子还没来得及转过来，根本没有注意到Thor话里的那些无意义的音节词，就开始吼他的哥哥了。

“闭嘴吧，Thor！我自己都应接不暇了！”

“但是，呕呕呕呕，Loki，花......你快来看看这些花，呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕，是怎么回事，呕呕......”  
“不要跟我提花！提这个我就生气！啧。”  
“但是——”

“你先回头。”Bucky打断了Thor的呕声，对着Loki喊道，“Loki，Thor那边情况好像更为不妙，不如说——”  
Loki困惑的转过头，Thor掩在灰尘中的影子也逐渐清晰了起来，滚落在地上堆成一团的毛绒花朵终于撞到了Loki的脚尖上。  
——他僵在了原地。  
“呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕，弟弟，呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕——”

Loki：“......”  
“哇，太恶心了！”Bucky噫了一声，替在场的所有人把心里话给说了出来。  
金色的毛绒花朵源源不断的从Thor的嘴里掉了出来，基本上他每说一句话就要在地上堆出一小堆来。稀里哗啦吐个不停的Thor带来的视觉冲击力太强，以至于Loki都忘了自己原本想要说些什么。  
他愤怒的朝着Strange转过身指着Thor说，“哈？他吐成这个样子？难道我要去吃他口水吗？吃口水都没地方下嘴的。”

“什么，呕呕呕呕，你！呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕，要，Loki，呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕——”  
“我插句话。”Bucky弱弱的举手，“虽然这句话很不适宜，但是你难道不感觉Thor在...吐花前发出的那个声音后面跟着Loki你的名字，很容易让人——”  
“现在严令禁止你再说话！”Loki嫌弃的走到了Thor身边踢了他一脚，“我正在问那个破法师关于这个东西的事。”  
“这样的话......”Strange摸了摸下巴，他在Thor呕花的那个窟窿里画了个圈，那堆毛绒绒的有些甚至沾了点口水的金合欢终于不再堆在那堆成一团了。  
“只能——”

Loki：“哈？”  
Bucky：“噫。”  
Thor：“呕呕呕呕呕呕呕呕...”

“那个混蛋法师。”Loki转过头，不太想去直视Thor脸上的表情。他犹豫的脱下了身上的衣服，墨绿色的长袍随着他的动作轻柔的坠到了地板上。  
“说，暂时的施了法术，让你不再那么恶心的吐花了。”

“但是——”他背对着Thor，纤细的肩胛骨如同停歇在枝头的蝴蝶振开翅膀。等到身上的最后一块布料也从小腿滑落时，Loki转过身，半抱住了自己的胳膊。

“作为后遗症——”他赤裸的足尖踩在衣袍上，缓慢的走近了那张床。Loki歪着头，脸颊上晕出一抹绯红，Thor瞪大了眼睛看着他，湛蓝色的瞳孔里几乎要溢出水光来。  
“你不能动。”Loki爬上床，白皙的臀部随着他的动作高高翘起。但是Thor甚至连动一下自己的手指都做不到，他喘着粗气，视线随着对方晃动的臀瓣而变得火热起来。  
“不能说话。”Loki把手指抵在Thor的唇间，轻笑出声，“难得的，哥哥。你这张只会说出让人生气的话来的嘴巴给闭上了。”

“你对我是什么感觉？”他冰凉的手心握住了Thor的阴茎上下套弄，把耳朵凑到了Thor的胸膛听到了对方如擂鼓般轰鸣的心跳声。  
“很爱我吗？”Loki低头亲吻了Thor的嘴唇，在对方紧阖的唇面上来回舔舐，最后忍不住的一口咬了下去。在Thor的下唇上打下自己的痕迹。  
“这是我的地方。”他狡猾的笑道，一只手也不忘继续在那根勃起烫热的阴茎上滑动，“这也是我的地方。”

“你想怎么玩？”Loki弯下腰，把臀尖递到了Thor的面前，“噢，我忘了，你可什么都玩不了。”  
他咯咯的笑了一声，背对着Thor快速的撸动着对方的阴茎。  
“但是我是一个好弟弟，始终注意着哥哥的需求。”他笑着在Thor已经硬到发疼的阴茎上亲了一口，“尤其是着，我时刻注意着。”

“虽然说，只有插入才能彻底解决我们俩现在的问题。”  
“但是Thor你得记得。”Loki把那根阴茎含进了嘴里发出了模糊不清的呜咽声，他卖力的为手里这根阴茎口交，湿软的舌头扫过敏感的龟头。红唇抵在茎身上，深深的让它贯穿了自己的喉咙。  
“我是想和你做这件事才做的。”他舔了舔自己唇瓣腥膻的味道，在Thor越发粗重的呼吸中坐了下去，只留给他一面雪白的背脊。

“这次就算了。”他晃动着自己的身子，从嘴里发出低沉的舒爽的呻吟声。  
“下次记得狠狠操我。”

-End-


End file.
